Se Eu Soubesse
by Lollipopfreak
Summary: Suzushiro Haruka tinha tudo que uma mulher adulta de sua idade desejava ter. Um marido atencioso, filhos disciplinados, uma profissão bem sucedida, e total autonomia nos negócios. Mas a coisa mais importante... Não. E era o que mais sentia falta... AVISO: ANGST, ANGST EVERYWHERE! Preparem o lenço de papel que muito choro vem aí! [And sure, I'll translate it someday. sz]


Suzushiro Haruka tinha tudo que uma mulher de sua idade desejava ter. Um marido atencioso, filhos disciplinados, uma profissão bem sucedida, e total autonomia nos negócios.

_Mas a coisa mais importante... Não._

_E era o que mais sentia falta..._

Não que não fosse de dar carinho a seus filhos ou deixasse de ser uma esposa e empresária exemplar, mas a falta dessa pequena coisa a consumia como praga.

Infelizmente Haruka era orgulhosa e apegada demais às tradições para se permitir viver sob as ordens dos sentimentos rebeldes, ainda mais se tratando de um sentimento tão desordeiro quanto esse... Ela Sabia muito bem seu nome: Felicidade.

_E também sabia quando deixou de senti-lo verdadeiramente. _

A primeira vez foi quando percebeu a pequena distancia entre ela e sua melhor amiga, Kikukawa Yukino, depois que contou sobre seu casamento. Ela não tinha entendido as entrelinhas do discurso reprovador da morena sobre casamento arranjado, e nunca perceberia mesmo. Haruka via seu casamento como um negocio de beneficio duplo, não um relacionamento baseado no amor. Do que ela se importava do amor afinal? Esse casamento enriqueceria a empresa de sua família, era o que importava.

A segunda vez foi quando anos depois ouviu o pedido de demissão da boca de Yukino pessoalmente, durante uma reunião extraordinária da Construções Suzushiro. O pior foi ela saber que sua preciosa amiga estava cansada de fingir concordar com as idéias arriscadas e extravagantes que seu marido tinha, mas nada fazia para amenizar o clima hostil. Afinal, se os negócios iam bem apesar dos riscos, que mal havia dar crédito a ele?

A terceira vez foi quando Yukino deixou de atender suas ligações. E responder seus emails. E se encontrar casualmente par por o papo em dia com Haruka. Isso fez a loira se perguntar o que fez Yukino deixar de sorrir enquanto corrigia suas palavras em público, quando almoçaram juntas pela ultima vez graças a brecha entre as reuniões da corporação.

A fez lembrar da ultima visita de Yukino a sua casa. Das brincadeiras que ela tinha com seus filhos e até do afastar de lagrimas emocionadas de sua melhor amiga, dizendo que sempre vai se lembrar desses meninos como se fossem seus. Ora bolas, se ela gostava tanto deles assim, porque os deixou de procurar? Haruka simplesmente não compreendia. Não até aquela noite.

_A Noite em que tudo veio a tona._

Haruka não se arrependeu de ter ido diretamente para casa de Yukino tirar satisfação. Ela Não era mulher de deixar pontas soltas, não mesmo. Se sentiu orgulhosa por finalmente descobrir o que tanto acontecia de errado, mas ao mesmo tempo arrasada por ter ouvido toda a verdade tão tardiamente. Sua melhor amiga finalmente tinha confessado todo o amor que sentia por ela, e cada palavra de Yukino a atravessava a alma. Como pode Haruka ter sido tão cega? Agora que parou para pensar, muitas coisas até que fazem sentido finalmente.

Como o breve ciúme por parte do seu marido pela sua melhor amiga. Oras. E para que? Era só uma amizade como qualquer outra aos olhos da loira. Nem mesmo ouvindo as história s sobre a sua rivalidade mal interpretada com Shizuru Fujino ele se importava, então porque implicar tanto com yukino?... Era birra, só podia ser. Então Ela nem ligava.

Fora os rumores que sem querer ouvia pelos corredores de sua empresa, mas preferia não dar importância à tamanha mentira. Não. Não haveria como Yukino estar saindo com mulheres. Se fosse o caso, ela com toda certeza não esconderia. Não para ela. Haruka inocentemente imaginava.

Ah, ainda havia as entrelinhas nas palavras da amiga. Haruka nunca entendia nenhuma palavra mesmo, considerava apenas um charme de yukino, além de outras pequenas coisas que considerava combinar tão bem com a morena de óculos estilosos. Mas era claro como dia a admiração de Yukino por Haruka. Qualquer um notava como elas lidavam tão bem com as situações juntas.

Agora Haruka não se perdoa por ter deixado sua melhor amiga ir embora. Não dá, ela não consegue. Perder yukino foi como se perdesse um pedaço de si. Era como ser alguém incompleto.

_Por três vezes, Suzushiro abdicou da felicidade. _

_E pela primeira vez desejou que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. _

_Desejava ter percebido mais cedo o que realmente importava._

_Mas agora é tarde demais. Yukino já saiu de sua vida. _


End file.
